Naruto's Randomnessness
by Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce
Summary: This is just a 20 ways to annoy, know your stars and some other randomness fic made by yours truly. Please R&R and be kind. I'm new here. Chapter 5 is up and Deidara gets abused.
1. Chapter 1

20 ways to annoy, know your stars and some other randomness fic….

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I wish I did, but, that is an impossible dream. Coz if I owned Naruto it wouldn't be titled Naruto but Hinata.

* * *

Orohimaru:

Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…

Only took SasUke because he is gay.

"I beg your pardon… seems I haven't heard right… Did you just call me gay?" Orochimaru asked.

Orochimaru… he's Michael Jackson and Voldemort's long lost brother.

"Now this is getting annoying! I demand you to show yourself at once!" Orochimaru screamed his face getting red.

What will you do if I come there? Molest me? Pedophile.

"No! I will kill you and send you to oblivion!" Orochimaru yelled.

Orochimaru… Is really really REALLY gay and thinks SasUke is hot.

"I am not gay!!!" Orochimaru cried.

Yes you are… OroGaymaru. And don't cry, I'm sure there's someone out there for you.

"Come down here now and be a man you imbecile!!!" Orochimaru screamed now that he was so pissed off.

How can I? I'm a girl. Idiot.

Now you know OroGaymaru, the long lost brother of Michael Jackson and Voldemort and SasUke's biggest 'fangirl'.

* * *

What do you guys think? R&R and send me some ideas! 


	2. Kakashi's turn

20 ways to annoy, know your stars and other randomness fic…. LOL

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I wish I did, but, that is an impossible dream. Coz if I owned Naruto it wouldn't be titled Naruto but Hinata and Akatsuki would rule the world.

* * *

Orochimaru: I hate you for that last chapter…

Me: Thank you. I love you too OroGaymaru…. Now it's Kakashi's turn!!! evil laugh

Orochimaru: Good… I thought it would be me again…

Me: Thanks to the reviewers of the last chappie namely, Troubled Spirit Of Hell and kRaZyChangeoFHeArt, ill try to put your request by the next chappies.

Orochimaru: Yeh, thanks for laughing at my misery…

Me: Aww… Don't be sad Oreo-kun… I'll make it up for you…

Orochimaru: How?

Me: OroSasu!

Orochimaru: Never mind… I'm good. Just don't make one… you're horrible at making Yaoi…

Me: I know… I detest Yaoi… I'll just make you a oneshot with Hinata-hime then! Okay… this is getting out of the subject so let's start the chappie!... Hey? Where's Kakashi?

Kakashi: poofs Sorry I'm late, there was a

Me: If you're ever late again I'll make sure to burn your Make-Out Tactics collection kay?

Kakashi: eyes twitch kay…

Me: Okay! Let's get this over with! I got a dentist appointment you know.

* * *

20 ways to annoy Kakashi:

1.Dye his hair yellow, like Naruto.

Kakashi: WTF?!?! You never told me you would dye my hair!!!

Me: Don't worry it'll wash out.

K: How long?

Me: Eh… 3 days? 1 week? 2 weeks maybe.

K: Fck!

* * *

2. Everytime he is late for something, shock him with a taser.

Me: Speaking of tasers…

K: No way!

Me: bzzt holds a taser You're late!!!

K: gets electrocuted Fck!

* * *

3. Always tell Gai where to find Kakashi.

Me: Oh yeah, I forgot…

Gai: My eternal rival! Let us fight here!

K: Not now!

* * *

4. Force him to read all the Yaoi fics ever created with him in it.

Me: Oh here's a good one. clicks mouse

Gai: Where? Is it youthful?

Me: Oh, it's very youthful evil smile

Gai: Let us read it then my eternal rival! drags Kakashi to the computer hmm? What's this? GaixKakashi? Hey! It's about us my eternal rival! So it must be youthful!

K: No! Don't read it! You can't make me!

After 360 yaoi fanfics later…

K: twitch I have been scarred for life.

Gai: My eyes! My youthful eyes! They have been tainted by unyouthfulness!

* * *

5. Yell at him for no reason at all. (continue to 6)

6. If he tells you to shut up, cry and tell everyone how he 'abused' you when you were at his house last night. (continue to 7)

7. If he tries to comfort you to get you to shut up, laugh… evilly.

K: What abuse?

Me: Ahem… bondage…

K: You're sick and twisted.

Me: Not really. laughs evilly

* * *

8. Tell Gai and Lee he has very 'unyouthful' (perverted) things in his mind.

Gai: The power of Yaoi has tainted your mind!

Lee: Must take him to the youthfulness chamber! grabs Kakashi

K: Wait… What youthfulness chamber?

Me: Wait and see. evil smile

K: Should I be afraid?

Me: Oh you should… I was planning to put Orochimaru there…

Orochimaru: I don't think I want to know…

Me: What are you doing here! It's not your time yet!? Do you want to be put in the youthfulness chamber as well?!?!

O: No… I'll go now… leaves

* * *

9. Put Kakashi in a special youthfulness chamber. (proceed to 10)

K: So what the heck is a youthfulness chamber?

Me: It's just a special room where Gai and Lee will 'teach' you about youthfulness.

Deidara: In short, she puts you in a 'mental' institution and locks you up with the eyebrow guys.

K: No!!! Don't leave me here!

* * *

10. Lock up Gai and Lee with him. (proceed to 11)

K: twitch

* * *

11. And make sure the room is pink.

K: The horror! The pink! It burns us!

* * *

12. Burn his Make-Out Tactics collection.

K: Wait! You said you wouldn't burn them if I come?!?!

Me: Don't worry holds a flamethrower I'll replace them… burns the books

K: Sniff… Okay… You promise.

Me: I don't know… Not sure… Just watch them burn for now. evil laugh

K: Noooo!

* * *

13. Sing him the song 'that gets on everybody's nerves.' (proceed to 14)

K: What song is that?

Me: starts singing I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes! Everybody sing with me!

* * *

14. Make everyone sing it as well.

Me, Deidara, Gai, Lee, Orochimaru and everyone else I could find: starts singing I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes!

K: Stop it! It's annoying! Make it stop!

* * *

15. Slap him for NO REASON AT ALL

K: gets slapped by Adell What was that for?!?

Me: Umm… I don't know… Fear my awesomeness!!!

K: Okay… sweatdrops

* * *

16. Give him a Make-Out Tactics… wait for it (proceed to 17)

Me: Kakashi-sensei… I am very sorry for burning your collection of well you know… Here hands a book

K: It's okay! Wow! A special edition of Make-Out Tactics! I haven't seen this one before… weird…

Me: That's because it was banned.

K: Wonder why? Oh well starts reading

* * *

17. It has to be the Yaoi special edition one.

After thirty minutes…

K: … twitch No wonder it was banned

Me: You liked it?

K: No! Do you think I want to see two men making out?!?! You freak!!!

Me: Maybe? How the heck should I know what goes on in your perverted head?

* * *

18. Poke him in the eye with a kunai.

Me: pokes eye with a kunai

K: Fck!!! What was that for!?!?

Me: I don't know… you look cute with the Sharingan eye though…

K: Really? blush That's not the point!!!

* * *

19. Kidnap his dogs and style them Paris Hilton style.

K: WTF?!? What have you done with them?!?

Me: Kawai! Look at Pakkun! Isn't he cute!? Look! holds out Pakkun who is wearing a pink frilly hat or something

Pakkun: This was not in the job description…

K: Give him back!!! snatches Pakkun

Me: Aww… I haven't finished yet…

* * *

20. Last but not the least, Hug him very tightly.

Me: Bye! Kakashi-sensei! Thanks for being a good sport! hugs Kakashi

K: Can't… breathe…

* * *

Well, that's all for now! I'll be putting the request of Troubled Spirit Of Hell and kRaZyChangeoFHeArt. Chapter 3 will be a Suckura chappie and chapter 4 will be a 10 things Sasuke will never say.

Me: Ja ne!

Sakura/Sasuke: Why am I next!?!

Me: Coz the reviewers requested for it.

Sakura/Sasuke: glares at Troubled Spirit Of Hell and kRaZyChangeoFHeArt Grrr…

Me: Say bye everyone!

Everyone: Bye…

Me: And please check out my profile and R&R my other stories! Sayonara!


	3. Suckura gets mad

20 ways to annoy, know your stars and other randomness fic…. LOL

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I wish I did, but, that is an impossible dream. Coz if I owned Naruto it wouldn't be titled Naruto but Hinata and Akatsuki would rule the world.

Oh and the song that gets on everybody's nerves from last chapter was a song I got from my classmate kokitsune… She used to sing that everyday… the horror…

* * *

In the know your stars room…

Me: Okay? Who goes first? Suckura or SasUke… hmm? What do you think Deidara?

Deidara: The girl should go first since she killed Sasori no Danna! Wahahahaha! Revenge!

Me: Yeh she should go first! Sniff… _Sasori…_

Sakura: Grr… I'm gonna kill you Ino look-alike you!

Me: Don't be a sore loser and just get in there! Anyways! This chapter is dedicated to my most loyal reader and reviewer T.S.O.H. the creator of my fave story evah Yami no Matsuei!!! AKA Crimson from Beauty in her eyes! Give her a round of applause!

Sakura: Grr!!! Come here and I'll kill you!!! –charges at Adell-

Me: Somebody restrain her now!!!

* * *

_After a few minutes…_

Me: That'll teach you to mess with my awesomeness!

Sakura: AGH! GET ME OFF OF THIS CHAIR!!! –She was tied to the know your stars chair-

Me: Too late.

* * *

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…_

"Oh no…" Sakura groaned.

_Haruno Sakura… Is Naruto's number one slut._

"What did you frickin call me?!? I'm gonna kill you!!!" Sakura yelled.

_Haruno Sakura… Likes to eat peanut butter and toenails sandwich._

"Okay! That's just disgusting! Peanut butter is okay but toenails?!?" Sakura cried out.

_Haruno Sakura… always keeps a pie in her pants_.

"Pie?!? Don't get me wrong. Pie is okay. But not in my pants!?! I do not have a pie in my pants people!?!" Sakura pleaded.

_Prove it._

"What do you frickin want me to do?!? Strip?" Sakura said angrily.

_No! I do not want to see your hideous body!_

"That's it! You're dead!!!" Sakura screamed breaking the ropes.

_Uh oh… Now you know Haruno Suckura… The peanut butter toenail eating slut who has a pie in her pants._

Sakura: Come back here!!!

* * *

_Later… In the things they would never say studio…_

Me: At last! I lost that girl! She almost fried me…

Deidara: You okay?

Me: Yep. Now a message to my readers. This isn't one of my best I know so yeah! And the next chappie will be a few things Sasuke would never say.

Deidara: Phew! I thought I would be next.

Me: Don't worry Dei-kun, I got a special chapter for you…

Deidara: Really?

Me: Yep. Just wait and see –evil smile-

Deidara: _I think I won't enjoy it…_

Me: Keep on R&R! Thanks!


	4. SasGAY!

20 ways to annoy, know your stars and other randomness fic…. LOL

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I wish I did, but, that is an impossible dream. Coz if I owned Naruto it wouldn't be titled Naruto but Hinata and Akatsuki would rule the world.

Me: How dare you kill Dei-kun you heartless fiend!!!

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: I can't forgive you!!! –shakes Sasuke-

Sasuke: But I didn't kill him. He made himself explode.

Me: I don't care!!! –strangles Sasuke- That's it! You're not dying or turning purple! Ill just make this fic! This fic is dedicated to kRaZyChangeoFHeArt for suggesting this! And sorry for updating so late, I had school and writer's block.

Sasuke: I'm gonna get you…

Me: Not very threatening since you don't know where he lives.

Sasuke: Shut. Up.

* * *

A few things Sasuke would never ever say (I think):

After Sasuke and Naruto's big kiss…

Sakura: Naruto!!!

Naruto: That's just disgusting! Blech.

Sasuke: …

Sakura: Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Let's do it again Naru-kun!!!

* * *

During Kakashi's fight with Zabusa…

Kakashi: This is the end Zabusa…

Sasuke: (fangirlish voice) Go Kakashi-sensei!!! I love you!!!

Kakashi and Zabusa: …

* * *

With Karin in Orochimaru's lair…

Sasuke: (to Karin) Hey pretty babe, want to have some fun?

* * *

Facing Itachi during Naruto's training…

Sasuke: …

Itachi: …

Sasuke: I missed you so much big brother!!! –hugs Itachi-

* * *

Itachi: You'll never beat me Sasuke… you lack

Sasuke: Yeh, yeh I know already! I lack hatred! How many times must you tell me?!?

Itachi: … Are you on drugs or something?

* * *

Chuunin exams… Sakura vs. Ino

Naruto: GO SAKURA!!!

Sasuke: … Dope… You're doing it wrong.

Naruto: Huh?

Sasuke: This is how to cheer… -holds pompoms and wearing cheerleader outfit- Sakura! Go Sakura!!! I'm rooting for you!!!

Naruto: … Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?!?

* * *

During remove Kakashi's mask filler episode…

Sasuke: -sigh-

Naruto: -sigh-

Sakura: -sigh-

Sasuke: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! I MUST SEE HIS FACE!!!

* * *

Chuunin exams… Kiba vs. Naruto… fart scene…

Naruto: Hehe… Sorry about that…

Kiba: Oh god!!! That's gross!!!

Sasuke: I know!!! It was like Prtt! What did you eat for lunch!?!

* * *

Any episode with Sasuke and Neji…

Neji: Uchiha…

Sasuke: Hyuuga…

Neji: Uchiha…

Sasuke: Hyuuga…

Neji: Uchiha…

Sasuke: … Wanna grab a beer?  
Neji: -face faults-

* * *

At Ichiraku's… Naruto eating his 10th bowl…

Naruto: More please!!!

Sakura: Jeez… Naruto's a pig…

Sasuke: I know… He's so hot…

* * *

Sasuke: You made me look like an idiot!!!

Me: I know…

Sasuke: I'm gonna kill you…

Me: Hey! Look! It's Itachi!!! –points somewhere-

Sasuke: Where?!?

Me: Haha. Made you look!

Sasuke: I'm gonna… I'm gonna…

Me: Gonna what? Want me to make a NaruSasu for you?

Sasuke: I'm gonna… and… rip your face off… throw you to the sharks…

Me: While the uke over there is mumbling to himself like a crazed lunatic, the next chapter will be a villains chapter. I will be dedicating this to my dear classmate and friend kokitsune, who hasn't been updating her stories for months and hates my Dei-kun. Ja ne!

Deidara: Wha!?!?


	5. Deidara's turn!

20 ways to annoy, know your stars and other randomness fic…. LOL

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I wish I did, but, that is an impossible dream. Coz if I owned Naruto it wouldn't be titled Naruto but Hinata and Akatsuki would rule the world.

Me: Sorry for the VERY LATE update. But as promised this chappie is dedicated to kokitsune.

Deidara: No!!! TT

Me: Now! Here's 20 ways to annoy Deidara!

* * *

1. Cut his hair.

Deidara: -runs away from Adell holding a pair of giant scissors- I thought you like me!?!

Me: Not anymore! Hidan's number one right now. LOL

* * *

2. Put posters of Sasori all over his room. [continue to number 3

Deidara: That's not so bad… -walks into room-

Me: 3… 2… 1…

3. Make sure they are at least half-naked and has very gay-ish poses.

Deidara: -faints-

Me: -smiles evilly-

* * *

4. Put make-up on him. [continue to number 5

Me: -trying to put make-up on sleeping dudette- Okay… I don't know shit about putting make –up on… Tobi!

Tobi: Hai?

Me: Do this for me kay? –hands Tobi make-up kit-

Tobi: Hai!!!

* * *

5. Burn all his Akatsuki cloaks as well as other clothes in his closet.. [continue to number 6

Me: Itachi…

Itachi: With pleasure –does Tsukiyomi-

6. Put Ino's clothes in his closet.

Me: I always did like Ino's style… Not as much as Hinata's though… -throws clothes in-

* * *

7. Show him every Yaoi anything he's ever been in.

Me: … Can somebody wake the guy up? Anyone?

* * *

8. Put him in a show called "Ask Deidara". [continue to number 9

Me: Lights, camera, action!

-Lights shine on Deidara and a sign showing "Ask Deidara" appears on background-

Deidara: -waking up- Wha happened?

9. Make sure the audience are complete maniacs consisting of: Deidara Haters.

Deidara: Where am I? –gets hit by an egg-

Random Guy #1: YOU SUCK!

10. Dei Yaoi fans.

Deidara: What th-?

Random Girl #1: SasoDei!!!

Random Girl #2: TobiDei!!!

Random Girl #3: All of the above!!!

11. And your daily RCFGs.

Deidara: RCFGs?

Me: Rabid and Crazy Fan Girls/Gays.

Random Guy #2: Marry me Deidei!

Deidara: -twitch-

* * *

12. Throw him in a room with Sasori and Sai.

Deidara: Throw me with those blind buffoons who-have-no-taste-in-art-whatsoever?!

Me: -nods-

* * *

13. Sell all his Hinata stuff both Hentai and none.

Deidara: What are you talking about?

Me: Everyone knows you guys lurve Hinata! Especially four-eyes over there.

Kabuto: -hugging Hinata doll- Mine!

Deidara: Hey! I got that from E-bay for 30 bucks and it wasn't easy ya know! –chases Kabuto-

* * *

14. Put him in a beauty contest.

Deidara: I am a guy for Kami's sake!

Me: Uh huh…

* * *

15. Hide all his clay.

Deidara: That's it! Youre gonna be my next art project and- you took my clay didn't you…

Me: -smiles-

* * *

16. Make him watch Itachi dance over and over again.

Itachi: That wasn't in the job description.

Me: Yes it was!

Itachi: Prove it.

Me: -takes out contract and microscope- See? Under Section 21 Paragraph 31, just after 'Itachi is to be Adell's personal bodyguard until this fanfiction is over'.

Itachi: …I hate you…

* * *

17. Put the video of him playing with Sasori's Barbie dolls on YouTube. [continue to 18

Deidara: Those weren't dolls!

Me: Uh huh… And Im a great genie.

18. Make sure that video gets a gazillion hits so it gets shown in public television.

Deidara: There isn't even a number such as a gazillion ya know.

Me: Yes there is.

Deidara: No there's not.

Me: Is.

Deidara: Not.

Me: Is.

Deidara: Not.

Me: Is.

Deidara: Not.

Me: Is.

Deidara: Not.

Me: -kicks Deidara's shin- Is.

* * *

19. Hide all his junk food.

Deidara: Not my cheatos!

Me: You do know those are bad for you.

Deidara: Un. –sticks tounge out-

* * *

20. Tell him this was all a bad dream and poke him in the eye.

Me: This is all a bad dream ya know?

Deidara: Really?...

Me: Nah! –pokes Deidara in the eye and runs-

Deidara: ARGH!

Me: Anyway! That's all the time we have left! If we're lucky we may have another show so see ya next time guys!

Deidara: Get back here you brat!!! –chases Adell and trips over the camera-

-static shows-


End file.
